Electromagnetic relays are being used as switches connected to electrical wiring on wiring boards. Conventional electromagnetic relays include fixed terminals including external input/output terminals and external output/input terminals electrically connected to the external input/output terminals. The electromagnetic relays further include movable terminals which can electrically connect the external input/output terminals to the external output/input terminals. Patent Literature 1 discloses an electromagnetic relay of this type.